


'Never.'

by HeKnowsSomeThings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE MARTHA, Light Angst, The best ship, They deserve all the love, i love mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeKnowsSomeThings/pseuds/HeKnowsSomeThings
Summary: Martha and Mickey reflect on their lives together.





	'Never.'

**Author's Note:**

> so there was this challenge on insta and i had to write a dw fanfic so my immediate thought was to do fluffy angst. i did. hey *finger guns*

Martha often ponders what would’ve happened if she hadn’t met The Doctor. Would she have become a successful UNIT agent? Would she have died on the moon? Would her entire family have been killed by professor Lazarus? Would she have fallen hopelessly in love with her incredible husband? _(No, probably, most definitely, absolutely not.)_

She wonders what her life would be like but she always wipes the question away because for all the bad, the good always measured out.

Mickey always wonders how things would’ve panned out without The Doctor. Would he have become a super cool bad arse? Would he have been killed by one of the countless alien attacks on London? Would he and rose still be together? Would Martha and Himself have even met? _(100% no, 100% yes, probably not, almost definitely not.)_

He thinks about what life would’ve been like without the doctor but quickly shuns the thought because he wouldn’t have any of the goodness in his life.

Martha knows she’ll never be Rose. She knows Mickey will always love her, and she has been in a spot like this before. But last time she wasn’t married to someone who make her feel like a goddess, she was an insecure med student who thought she would find validation in some guy with a space box. She’s worth more than that and she knows it, so she says time and time again that if he ever puts Rose before her she-

She never finishes the threat because Mickey always looks at her with a sad smile as he declares, the same word every time, _‘Never.’_

And Mickey knows that he’ll never be The Doctor. He’ll never be the one who showed her the ends of the universe, or the guy who saved her family countless times, or the guy who’s been saving earth since before his grandmother was born. But he hasn’t been abandoned by the love of his life either, he had been before, but back then he was a young adult who spent too much time worrying if his girlfriend even cared about him to realise she was drifting away from him. He’s bigger than that now, greater. So whenever something pops up on the telly, something clearly done by The Doctor, he looks at her with a serious look, one filled with anxiety, and tells her to promise him not to leave, not for him at least.

She always looks at him with sad eyes and replies the same thing every time, _‘Never.'_


End file.
